


Rescue me

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, M/M, Magic Revealed, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Camelot Merlin has to reveal his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue me

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Merlin Fest 2012
> 
> For my hc_bingo [card](http://rumrouz.livejournal.com/10390.html) square - "secret identity discovered"
> 
> _'Cause I can't believe this is how the story ends  
>  Fight for me  
> If it's not too late_


End file.
